


How Many Babies?

by Lady_Experiment



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I'm going to go hide under a rock now, This is terrible, old story from years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: How many kids does Miroku really want? A little humor drabble about Sango and Miroku. Complete.





	How Many Babies?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an old piece of work that I wrote back in 2006 when I first started writing fanfiction. *cringes* This really is bad.

Me: "Hey Sango."

Sango: "Yes?"

Me: "You said you would give birth to all of Miroku's babies, no matter how many, right?"

Sango: "Yes I did say that. What about it?"

Me: "What happens if Miroku wants 30 kids? Do you know how many diaper changes that will be?"

Sango: "O_O Oh dear, O_O I never thought about that..."

Miroku: "Who said anything about 30? I want 40."

Me & Sango: "WHAT?!"

Miroku: "What's so bad about having 20 little Miroku's and 20 little Sango's running around?"

Sango: "Oh dear." Faints.


End file.
